


Drunken Confessions

by snacc__daddy



Series: Jacky-boy and Danny-boy [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, drunk, foolish boys, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: Jack gets drunk and says things he wouldn't have otherwise.





	1. The Bar

"Sousa, Carter, you guys coming?" Jack asks as he places his hat on top of his head, turning to his two best agents, who were deep in a conversation amongst themselves, the rest of the agents begin to start leaving the office, as they had just completed a case and Jack decided that a trip to the bar as a group was in order.

"Yes. Give us a moment" Peggy says, flashing Jack a quick, almost fake, smile before returning to her conversation with Daniel.

"Alright." Jack says with a shrug, seeing no point in rushing the two before he turns and begins to walk towards the exit of the S.S.R. headquarters. "We're headed to the usual spot." He adds, incase him and the other agents have left before Daniel and Peggy make a move to join them.

"Thank you." Peggy says absentmindedly before her attention is fully turned back towards Daniel, who seems to be growing rather agitated with the entire conversation, not noticing Jack sending Daniel a look of longing before he leaves the office to follow the other agents to the bar.

"Peggy, just, leave it, would you?" Daniel says as he feels himself slightly loosing his temper but not wanting to go off on Peggy as he knows that she's only trying to improve the situation.

"Alright, fine! Just, stop with the obvious staring in the office, if you're not careful some of the agents might catch on." Peggy says as she grabs her jacket and hat from her desk, leaving Daniel with his mouth open slightly, not believing that he had been that obvious. "Angie and I at least take some precaution with our relationship." She adds with a sigh, as Daniel is the only one, other than Angie, who knows about her intimate relationship with the other woman, as he walked in on them making out in the alleyway next to the L&L Automat, where Angie works, as he was taking an nightly walk to clear his head, of thoughts about Jack, as coincidental as that may sound, where he promised that he was fine with it, that he liked both men and women himself and that he wouldn't mention it to another soul.

"It's not that obvious, is it?" Daniel asks nervously, not wanting any other the other agents, let alone Jack, to notice and have him possibly sent to jail. "And, I know, sorry." He says, as if he were apologizing for the fact that Peggy and Angie have to hide their relationship, even though it isn't his fault in the slightest.

"Yes, yes it is." Peggy says confidently with a nod of her head as she shrugs her jacket onto her shoulders and puts on her hat as Daniel does the same, with slightly more difficulty, but he does it regardless. "Ready?" She asks after Daniel has gotten on his jacket and seems to be ready to leave for the bar.

"Yeah." Daniel says with a sigh before the two take off towards the usual bar that them and the other S.S.R. agents all go to when they make it a work event.

~*~

After arriving at the bar Daniel and Peggy settle down at the end of the bar, Peggy sitting on the last seat on the right side of the bar with Daniel on her left. The other agents are all so consumed within their own conversations that they don't even notice that Peggy and Daniel have arrived until Daniel orders both himself and Peggy a drink. But, this doesn't mean that the other agents engage in conversation with them and Jack is sitting on the other side of the bar talking with Agent Miller, so talking to him is out of the picture. Leaving the two of them to talk amongst themselves, which is similar to how it is in the office. No one wants to talk to the resident Woman or the resident cripple, leaving the two of them together the majority of the time.

After about an hour or so two or three of the other agents have cleared out, others have found girls somewhere else in the building who have peaked their interest, leaving just Jack, Daniel and Peggy sitting at the bar, none of them talking, just slowing drinking their alcoholic beverages, all thinking about different things. During this hour Jack has, somehow, managed to move to sit two stools away from Daniel, almost without the other man noticing, but now that it's just the three of them Daniel is aware, almost painfully aware of Jacks presence. For Daniel, he was thinking about how screwed he is for having developed feelings for the one and only Jack Thompson, as he believes that it will only end badly for him. For Jack, coincidentally, he was thinking about the same thing, but how he was screwed for having feelings for Daniel, not himself.

Peggy, on the other hand, was just thinking about how nice it'll be to go home to her best friend and girl friend and just get to talk about what happened that day before going to sleep in the embrace of her lover. So, rather than stewing in her own mental juices, she decided that it would be best to allow Jack and Daniel to be alone for a little while, she ends up leaving the bar, around an hour earlier than she normally would.

"See you two at the office tomorrow." She says simply before she slides off of the barstool and walks out of the bar and begins the hunt for a taxi to bring her home to Angie.

"You're not going with her?" Jack asks, slightly slurring his words, indicating that he's probably drank more than he was anticipating.

"What? No." Daniel answers simply, not really knowing where the question came from but wasn't too keen on entertaining the idea that he was still following Peggy around like a lost puppy.

"OH." Jack adds, unnecessarily, before he places his glass onto the bar and turns to look at Daniel directly, he looks as if he wants to say something, his mouth even begins to open but then it slams shut, as if Jack has reconsidered this to be a bad idea, and all Daniel can do is watch while being entirely confused.

"Night, Thompson." Daniel says before he begins to get up but freezes when he feels a hand grab his bicep and almost spin him around. "Hey! What the he-" He was about the call Jack out but stops when he sees the almost desperate look in Jacks eyes, which causes him to sit down again and almost stare the other man in the eyes, as if doing that he will discover what's going on inside of his head. "What?" Daniel asks, softly this time, not knowing what else to say.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, Daniel." Jack says, words slurring again, and he shocks Daniel by using his first name, as he never does that, he normally calls him Sousa, or Susan, or some other stupid nickname that he uses to make fun of him around the office. "But, I just have to." Jack adds, as if, even in his drunkened state, his resolve has just become absolute.

"Telling me what?" Daniel asks, feeling bad for asking but his curiosity is taking over.

Jack moves to sit in the seat next to Daniel and moves a little bit more so Daniel can feel Jacks breath grazing his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "I love you." Jack whispers, causing Daniels eyes to widen and he turns to look at Jack, whose eyes look almost glossed over before he lets out a long sigh.

"Jack, you don't mean that." Daniel says negatively, not realizing that he uses Jacks first name, and this causes Jacks shoulders to shrug before he slides off of his barstool.

"Of course I do." Jack says, sounding surprisingly sober before he saunters out of the bar, leaving a rather shocked and speechless Daniel Sousa alone at the bar, who is unable to comprehend the event that just happened.


	2. The Next Morning

The next day Jack wakes up with a pounding headache and only can remember bits and pieces of what happened the previous night. One thing he knows for sure is that he is possibly going to jail for being homosexual. He remembers telling Daniel how he feels about him but cannot remember Daniels reaction, as if Daniel didn't even react in the first place. He fumbles through his morning routine of taking a shower, having a quick breakfast, brushing his teeth, getting changed and doing his hair, he did all of this will his head still feeling like it was going to explode.

Once he gets into the office he is slightly surprised that he isn't instantly apprehended by the authorities, maybe Daniel hadn't told anyone he thought before shaking his head, knowing that any sane person would have told someone.

Walking past Daniels desk he notices that the other man almost avoids looking at him entirely, as if embarrassed or scared of something. Jack decides not to bring it up, not wanting to chance Daniel outing him to the rest of the office. The rest of the day goes by uneventfully, with him tucked away inside of his office and all the other agents somewhat quietly finishing up the paperwork from the large case that they had finished the previous night. During the night shift it's only Jack and Daniel, only separated by the walls of Jacks office, neither moving to try and make a conversation with the other about what had happened the previous night.

"Sousa." Jack says, trying not to let any emotion into his voice, which he has little to no trouble with, other than a slight, almost not noticeable, tremor that shook through the middle of Daniel's last name.

Without so much as saying another word, Daniel slowly gets up from his desk and slowly walks into Jacks office, with the clacking of his crutch against the floor being the only sound in the entirety of the office.

"What is it?" Daniel asks, slightly leaning against the doorframe of Jacks office, as his leg has been bothering him more than usual today and he would rather not walk anymore than necessary, and this is something that Jack notices but he decides to not say anything as he doesn't want Daniel to get mad and storm off before he can say what's been on his mind all day.

"About what I said yesterday, at the bar, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying," Jack starts, surprised by how nervous he is, as he has never been nervous when it comes to confrontation before now, but then he realizes if he makes the wrong move or says the wrong thing Daniel could easily have his story ass thrown in jail before he could as much as explain himself.

"I know." Daniel says, not wanting to get into this as only Peggy has been made aware of his more-than-appropriate feelings for Jack, which turned more inappropriate when Jack was promoted to the position of his boss.

Jack tries to keep all emotion off of his face but he can't help the sigh of relief that makes it out of his body, but this seems to lessen the thick tension in the room, even if slightly, which helps him relax a little bit.

"Was that it?" Daniel asks, as he feels his heart slowly breaking in his chest, and he doesn't want to continue standing in the doorway all night, as he still has some paperwork to finish up before his shift was over."I have some more paperwork to finish before I can leave." He adds, trying to give a convincing excuse as to why he almost can't stand being in the same room as Jack for another minute.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Jack says, almost sounding dismissive before Daniel walks out of the room and back to his desk as quick as possible, his crutch rapidly clacking against the tile floor, leaving Jack with the feeling that something was wrong, but he didn't bother to ask, knowing that if it were really important Daniel would have told him before he basically ran away. 

Feeling both relieved yet defeated Jack plops back down into his chair and dives headfirst into the rest of his paperwork, wanting to forget the fact of how attractive he thinks that Daniel looks in the green shirt that he's wearing today. Before either of them realize it their shifts are over and they're leaving the office, but not without bumping into each other once more.

"Thank you." Jack says to Daniel a few moments after he walked into the locker room to grab his umbrella, as during their shift it had began to rain cats and dogs outside.

"For what?" Daniel asks, completely shocked that the Jack Thompson was thanking him for something, as he's never heard him do that or heard the other man apologize to anyone else in the office.

"For not telling anyone about what I said." Jack says, knowing that he won't have to elaborate any further, as normally what them and the other agents talk about at the bar aren't brought up again after-the-fact.

"I wouldn't do that." Daniel says as he gets up, now wearing both his long jacket and brown hat with a black umbrella in his hand. "I wouldn't do what I wouldn't want someone to do to me." He adds before leaving the room, allowing Jack to do what he wants with what he just said.

"Oh," Jack says softly after Daniel has left the locker room, all the dots having connected in his head, and without realizing it he has sat down on the bench, with both his locker and mouth wide open, from surprise.


	3. A New Case

"Why wouldn't you have told me this sooner?" Peggy asks before taking a small bite of the sandwich she ordered, as her and Daniel are currently having dinner at L&L Automat as she wanted to catch up and talk to him about what happened with him and Jack at the bar a few nights previous.

"I just didn't want to think about the fact that Jack, without even knowing it, has completely broken my heart and I'll never be able to talk to him about it." Daniel says with a defeat sigh, placing his burger back down onto his plate with a sad glance at his plate.

"Daniel, you deserve more than an asshole like him." Peggy says, being honest while trying to cheer up her heartbroken co-worker as Angie walks over to their table.

"How's it going, English? Danny?" Angie asks with the smile on her face that she wears the entire time that she's working.

"It could be better." Daniel says with a sad tone of voice, eyes quickly glancing up to look at Angie before they dart back down to look at his plate as the door to the diner opens and the one and only Jack Thompson saunters inside.

"Go talk to him." Angie says, quickly reading the situation as Daniel tries to hide himself in the collar of his shirt as Jack walks closer to them. "You're going to have to talk to him about it eventually, you know." Angie says as she was there for the thick of it when Daniel was explaining the situation to Peggy and she figured out the rest on her own.

"Uh, no." Daniel says simply as Jack stops in front of their table, standing next to Angie with his eyes not leaving Daniel.

"Someone just called in a new case and we need you two to come back in for a little while." Jack says, snapping his eyes off of Daniel to flick between Angie and Peggy, as if he couldn't bring himself to look at Daniel any longer.

"Alright, thank you Angie, I'll see you when I get home." Peggy says before she begins to grab her coat and hat and starts to slide out of the booth that she's sitting in as Daniel slowly begins to do the same thing.

"I'll meet you two back at the office." Jack says before he basically flees the scene and walks, rather quickly, to the door and almost runs out of the diner, the door slightly slamming behind him.

"Thank you Angie, for the food." Daniel says, thanking Angie even though she was just doing what her job requires her to do.

"Anytime." Angie says with a kind smile, as she can somewhat understand what it is that Daniel is going through, with not knowing whether or not to confront the person that you have feelings for with the fear of them denying you and sending you to prison, lucky for her though, Peggy felt the same way about her as Angie felt for her. "See you later on tonight." Angie says with Peggy with the smile that she exclusively wears for her girlfriend, and it's one that's one-hundred percent genuine and filled with the glee of the fact that Peggy is hers and hers alone.

"Goodnight." Peggy says as she slides into her coat and places her hat onto her head, her actions slowly being copied by Daniel. "You ready?" Peggy asks, turning to look at Daniel who had just finished putting on his coat.

"Yeah, let's go." He says as he grabs his cane and begins to walk towards the exit of the diner, Peggy quickly catching up with him as they leave the diner and head back to the office to start on a new case.


	4. Working on the Case

When Peggy and Daniel arrived back at the office everyone was scurrying around, all seeming to be doing their own thing. Whether it was looking at similar case files or trying to find some witnesses or possible suspects or interviewing friends and family. Everyone was doing something. Other than Jack Thompson, who almost seemed to be waiting for the pair to fill them in.

“What’s the case?” Peggy asks as her and Daniel walk into Jacks otherwise silent office, the complete opposite of how it is in the rest of their workspace.

“A man was killed only about two hours ago at his house downtown. He was found with a needle sticking out of his arm, a bunch of drugs around him and a bullet in his head.” Jack says, occasionally looking up at the two from the case file that he’s loosely reading off of.

“Was there a gun at the scene?” Peggy asks, wanting to know everything about the case that all of the other detectives know before she actually starts working on the case.

“Nope. And the drugs that were found, we got them samples but they don’t look like anything we’ve seen before.” Jack adds, both answering Peggy’s question and giving both her and Daniel more information.

“What did it look like?” Daniel asks, brow furrowed in what seems to be him trying to piece the case together.

“It was like dark green clumps of clay, but he seemed to have melted it down and got some into his system before he was shot. From the angle in which he was shot this seems to be a murder, possibly about the drugs.” Jack answers, seeming to look as confused as both Peggy and Daniel are about this new case.

“What do you need us to do?” Peggy asks, assuming as they’re the last two to get to the office to work in this case that they’ll be paired off to work together, which they usually are.

“I want you two to go and check out the crime scene one more time. See if we missed anything the first go around. Here’s the address.” Jack says before he quickly writes something down on a small slip of paper before handing it to Daniel, who quickly takes it from him.

“Alright.” Peggy says before she turns on her heel and begins to walk out of the office before pausing right in front of the door before turning back around to face the two other men in the room with her. “This drug that you mentioned, have any other agency run into it before?” She asks, this question just now popping into her head.

“No, not that I know of.” Jack says with a simple shrug of his shoulders. “I’ll have someone look into it.” He says as his curiosity has been peaked now that Peggy asked that question.

Without another word Peggy leaves the office and the two other men in it. Daniel lingers for possibly a second too long before he starts walking out of the office, he pausing near the door, as if he wants to say something, but, almost as if he thought better of it, he just continues to leave the office, following after Peggy like a lost puppy.

~*~

“This is the place.” Peggy says as she parks the car in front of what looks to be like an abandoned church. “Something feels off.” She says almost instantly when she gets out of the car.

“You’re right.” Daniel agrees with a nod after he got out of the car, shutting the door behind him as Peggy does the same. “Let’s go in, shall we?” He adds as he moves to meet Peggy, who’s standing in the sidewalk in front of the building.

Without another word Peggy starts the somewhat short walk to the front door of the building in front of them, Daniel following closely behind. With the only sounds being Peggy’s heels clacking against the pavement and Daniels crutch doing the same.

When they reach the front door Peggy lightly knocks, and after about a minute or so of getting no response she tried to open the door and is surprised when she finds it to be unlocked. And with that they walk into the house, and instantly smell something that smells like death and rotten eggs mixed together.

“Oh god!” Peggy exclaims before covering her nose and mouth with her hand, Daniel doing the same with his free hand.

“What the hell is that?” Daniel curses, walking a bit farther into the house so now he can hear a radio slightly playing in the other room. “Do you hear that?” He asks, turning slightly to look at Peggy.

“Huh? Oh, the radio? Yes.” Peggy answers with a nod before she begins to the survey the house and the room that they’re in. “I’ll take the side with the radio, you take the other?” Peggy suggests, wanting to get this search done with so they can get out and stop having to deal with the foul smell that seems to be everywhere in the house.

“Yeah.” Daniel says before he starts toward what is now his area to search of the house while Peggy does the same.

After searching around for a few minutes Peggy gears coughing in the closet next to the radio she had switched off, finding it easier to concentrate without the music.

“Daniel! I found something!” She shouts, pulling out her gun as she slowly approached the closet.

“What is it?” Daniel asks a few moments later, out of breath as he got to her as quickly as he possibly could.

“The closet.” She says simply, gesturing her head to it, fun still firmly pointed to it. “Go the the left side and open it.” She says, suggesting that if anything in there tries to move that she’ll shoot.

With just a nod, Daniel listens and within a few seconds is ready to open the door. “Ready?” He asks, free hand hovering over the doorknob.

Peggy responds with a simple nod before Daniel flings the closet door open to reveal a petite girl sitting in the back with her shirt legs pulled up to her chest who is now starring at the two of them with a terrified expression. 

Peggy hurries to put her gun away and takes two small and slow steps towards the closet, not wanting to frighten the girl. “It’s all right, you’re safe now. Come on out.” She says softly, causing the girls expression to soften a little bit, as if feeling more comfortable now that the gun is away. “Come on, we won’t hurt you, we’re here to help you.” Peggy says, wanting the girl to come out of her free will rather than having to force her.

With wobbly legs the small girl gets to her feet and starts to walk out of the closet, but is stopped by a chain that has been, on one side, connected to her ankle and the other side is firmly connected to the ground.

“Do you know where the key is sweetie?” Peggy asks, wanting to get this girl out of her as soon as possible.

“Daddy’s bureau.” The girl answers softly, pointing at the bureau on the opposite side of the room.

Daniel, as quickly as he can, walks over to the bureau and begins to search for a key, which he finds in the bottom drawer under a bunch of socks and porno magazines. “Here.” He says as he hands the key over to Peggy, who quickly walks over to the girl and unlocks the chain around her ankle.

“Come on sweetie, let’s get you someplace safe, and some new clothes.” Peggy says with a small smile as she notes that the girl is wearing a raggedy shirt that was no doubt her fathers and a pair of oversized pants that she keeps needing to pull up so they won’t fall off.

“Thank you.” The girl says sweetie, giving Peggy a small and delicacy hug before also giving Daniel a hug before they all leave the house, Peggy and Daniel knowing that the search for any missed evidence can wait a little while.


	5. The Girl

“Who is that? And what is she doing here?” Jack asks the second Daniel, Peggy and the little girl that they found at the crime scene walk into the S.S.R. ‘headquarters’.

“We found her at the crime scene.” Daniel answers, the girl hiding behind him slightly as during the car ride from the crime scene back to the office she had taken a liking to him.

“What? Where?” Jack asks as if he doesn’t believe what Daniel just told him.

“In a closet schackled to the floor.” Peggy answers as they all walk into Jacks office with her leading the way and Daniel and the girl making up the rear. “Anyways, I think she will be a good witness to have for this case. And she can’t go back to place, we need to find somewhere to put her.” She says as if the girl wasn’t in the room with them.

“Does she have a name?” Jack asks, looking between the three of them.

“Daddy called me Mary.” The girl says with a sad tone of voice, not leaving Daniels side as if it would kill her to do so.

“Well, Mary, it’s nice to meet you.” Jack says with a fake smile in his face as he looks directly in the girls eyes. “My name’s Jack. Jack Thompson.” He adds, introducing himself to the girl. “Where is she going to go?” He asks, looking over at Peggy as Daniel is engaged in some type of hand game with Mary.

“I have enough room at the house Howard is letting me stay in, but I don’t know how he’ll feel with a kid staying there.” Peggy says, thinking about the options of where Mary could go.

“I don’t have enough room, not that I’d offer to begin with.” Jack says with a huff of breath, noting how Mary seems to be very comfortable with Daniel. “Why doesn’t she go with Daniel? She already seems to like him.” He suggests, getting both Mary and Daniels attention.

“I do have the room.” Daniel comments as he looks up and his eyes dart between both Peggy and Jack. “She can stay with me until we find her a permanent place to stay.” He adds, knowing that it’ll be a lot of responsibility but he also knows that Mary is in desperate need of a place to stay.

“Good, now that that’s out of the way, I’m calling it a day.” Jack says as he goes into action of grabbing his coat and hat. “I suggest you two do as well, I’m not letting you call out tomorrow just because you stay out too late tonight.” He warns as he slips into his coat and places his hat onto his head.

“It would be best to get her situated now rather than later on.” Peggy suggests, looking down at Mary with a small smile on her face.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Daniel says with a nod before him, Mary and Peggy all leave Jacks office, Jack himself following shortly behind.

~*~

“This'll be your room.” Daniel says to Mary after they got back to his apartment, which coincidentally has an extra bedroom which was supposed to be an office or something but seeing as he’s almost never home he made it into a guest bedroom.

“Thank you.” Mary says softly, giving Daniel a short, yet sweet, hug.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be at work all day tomorrow, so help yourself to any food that’s in the fridge or in any of the cupboards.” Daniel says, feeling slightly worried that he won’t be there to help her get settled in.

“Thank you.” Mary repeats as she looks around the room. “This is bigger than my old room.” She comments as she moves to sit in the bed. “I have a question.” She says, turning to look at Daniel directly.

“What is it?” Daniel asks, hoping that it’s not a dark question revolving whoever her parents are.

“Can I stay here?” Mary asks, surprising Daniel as he was expecting some dadk question about why her parents/guardians treated her the way that they did.

“We’ll see, I don’t see why not right now but we’ll have to wait and see.” Daniel answers, liking the idea of having someone at home relying on him, even if it’s just her who to him, in time, will seem to be a daughter, and they both have brown hair brown eyes so they look close enough to pass as father-daughter.

“Thank you, good night.” Mary repeats again before she scurries to get under the covers and closes her eyes, as if she needs to beat something.

“Goodnight.” Daniel says as he shuts the bed room light off, closes the door slightly and starts to walk down the hall.

“Wait!” He hears Mary call from her room, so he turns around and walks back to her room.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, turning the light of her room back on.

“I’m scared of the dark, can you leave the hall light on?” Mary asks, as the light for the hall is right in front of her bedroom door.

“Sure, goodnight.” Daniel says with a faint smile on his face as he shuts her bedroom light off, but leaves the hall light on before walking down the hall to his bedroom to sleep for a few hours before he has to get up for work in the morning.


End file.
